Please
by Sakurita Elric and Neko
Summary: Apenas hay espacio suficiente en esta caja para una persona, ¡y mucho menos dos! Puede Roy mantener sus máscaras en su lugar cuando Ed y él se ven obligados a ser encerrados en una caja, ¿o Fullmetal se encargara de alejarse para siempre?" RoyEd YAOI One-shot original de: BeautifulFiction


Estoy feliz, saben por qué, bueno es simple...

¡Esta es mi primer traduccion de un one-shot!

...

Vale a ustedes no les alegrara tanto como a mi, pero es un grandisimo placer para mi poder traspasar las geniales palabras de "BeautifulFiction" una de mis escritoras en ingles favoritas, tienen tan buenas ideas sobre RoyEd, y ni se diga de las historias ¡Maravillosas! Vere pronto como las voy traduciendo, claro que todo esto es con el permiso de ella, y espero con la mayor sincronia a su obra original :D

Como siempre y un poco más, nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes, son de Hiromu Arawaka y de BeautifulFaction.

Por favor disfruten esta humilde traduccion ^^

* * *

_**Título: Please**_

_**Rating: M [Hard R]**_

_**Resumen: "Apenas hay espacio suficiente en esta caja para una persona, ¡y mucho menos dos! Puede Roy mantener sus máscaras en su lugar cuando él y Ed se ven obligados a ser encerrados por una caja, o Fullmetal se encargara de alejarse para siempre?"**_

_**Género: general / Romance**_

_**Relación: Roy / Ed.**_

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje. Escenas de naturaleza sexual.**_

_**Longitud: 9.300**_

_**Estado: Completo**_

* * *

—Por el amor a Dios, Mustang—Ed susurró retorciéndose como un gato—Muévete.

—No es que tengamos muchas opciones, Fullmetal—replicó Roy, haciendo una mueva cuando el codo de automail se clavó en su costado—No hay espacio suficiente en esta caja para una persona, mucho menos para dos—se detuvo, y después de meditarlo un poco agregó—Bueno, uno y medio, pensándolo mejor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú, hombre arrogante de mierda! ¡Si pudiera ya me estaría encargando de sacarte esos ojos malditos!

—¿Prefieres hacerme daño a salir de aquí?—murmuró— Que halagador.

Roy sonrió mientras Edward mascullaba y resoplaba, sólo para gruñir sobre el por qué tenía que estar atrapado en una caja con un bastardo como él. Esto era realmente ridículo ¿cómo habían acaba en esta situación? Debería haber sido simple –una investigación de rutina sobre unas actividades sospechosas en las bodegas: tales como las luces encendidas en la noche, ese tipo de cosas.

Normalmente habría dejado a Edward encargarse de esto solo, pero había demasiadas quejas sobre su "especial" modo de arreglar las cosas en sus misiones. Y la idea de tratar con más papeleo de lo usual fue motivación suficiente para Roy, así que lo había acompañado en nombre de las limitantes para los derrumbes y destrozos del rubio.

Al menos, eso era lo que había planeado decir si alguien preguntaba.

Sinceramente, toda esta situación era culpa de Fullmetal. Si él hubiera estado prestando atención en vez de andar jodiendo a Roy acerca de otra misión sin sentido, entonces se habría percatado sobre la presencia de los contrabandistas. Si hubiera mantenido su enojo al mínimo—con todo y el numerito de los ojos dorados centellantes, con los dientes apretados en una pose salvaje— tal vez Roy se habría podido dar cuenta de la amenaza que en segundos se había convertido en un gran problema.

Así sucedieron las cosas, ambos fueron tomados por sorpresa y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

Todo lo que Roy podía recordar era unos fuertes brazos sujetarlo por el pecho y taparle la boca. Su complemento de guantes había estado demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo, y el cloroformo había logrado borrar su mente consiente del mapa, como era de esperarse. Tenía vagos recuerdos de Edward tratando de librarse de un par de hombres y después…nada.

Se había despertado por que Ed lo había pateado con fuerza en la espinilla. Y todo se había mantenido de esta manera desde entonces. Parecía que el sentido del humor era lo único que no se había venido abajo, o sería por lo bizarro de la situación, siendo que eran Edward y él quienes se encontraban encerrados en una estrecha caja. Roy podía sentir la madera áspera contra su espalda, otra tabla no muy lejos de su cabeza y a no menos de un tercio de pulgada por debajo de sus pies desnudos.

Peor aún, la cuarta pared era inferior a la distancia de un brazo, mientras tanto el espacio intermedio era ocupado por Ed, retorciéndose furioso pero igual de impotente que Roy. Ninguno de los dos podía trasmutar. Se había llevado sus guantes, aunque claro, el uso de ellos tampoco era una muy buena idea para crear una salida, y había una cantidad nula de materiales para hacer un círculo de transmutación. Las manos de Ed se mantenían separadas gracias a las acciones improvisadas de sus captores, por lo que le era imposible aplaudir y crear una explosión para escapar. Estaban en verdad, realmente atascados.

Por último y para colmo de todos los males, era que la caja no se encontraba de pie. Gracias a los movimientos bruscos e intentos de meterlos ambos en la caja fue que había quedado encarcelado por los brazos del otro. Las manos de Ed quedaron rodeando la espalda de Roy, y sus muñecas parecía estar atadas a lo que sería un cable alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

—Te odio— gimió Ed, tras finalmente renunciar a sus luchas y dejando caer a su cabeza sobre el pecho de Roy— .No puedo creer que me tengo que quedar aquí contigo.

—No es que yo este exactamente lleno de alegría por la situación tampoco—Roy podía sentir los jadeos de Ed chocando contra su piel, y trago con fuerza, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa aparte del cuerpo caliente, siendo apretado con fuerza contra sus caderas, costillas y estómago. Ya estaba haciendo calor aquí, húmedo hasta el punto de sentir que no había aire, y la proximidad de Ed no estaba haciendo nada para enfriar la sangre de Roy.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Acostarnos aquí y esperar a que alguien nos rescate? —Ed preguntó en un murmuro sobre la camisa de Roy.

Roy miró la cabeza dorada situada bajo su mandíbula, arrugando la nariz ante las cosquillas provocadas por la ridícula antena de Ed. La habitación más allá de su prisión de pino, se encontraba bien iluminada y gracias a esto, la luz se podía filtrar a través de las rendijas de la caja, dándole paso a la vista de leves escalas de gris y tonos ámbar. Supuso que debía estar agradecido de que no había suficiente luz para ver. Después de todo, eso significaba que tenían suficiente aire para respirar, pero ahora mismo eso también era una oportunidad para tener una muy buena vista sobre el atractivo joven con el que debía compartir su espacio personal.

—No es que tengamos muchas opciones— dijo entre dientes, estaba comenzando a irritarse mientras intentaba regresar algo de sangre al brazo que descansaba sobre Ed—. No hay espacio suficiente como para forzar una salida, mucho menos movernos una pulgada. Estoy seguro de que alguien de la oficina vendrá a buscarme en cuanto no me presente mañana.

Edward levantó la cabeza, abriendo los labios en una mueca de terror—¡Eso podría tardar horas, por lo que sabemos!

Su voz termino retumbando en un gruñido áspero, y por alguna razón a Roy se le ocurrió que tal vez sería más conveniente estar encerrado con un tigre. Ed era propenso a empujar todas sus emociones –principalmente la ira- contra el objeto más cercano, en este momento Edward mantenía su mirada burbujeante de furia contra Roy, mostrando los dientes y en su frente estaba dibujada una mueca. No podía hacerse visto mucho más salvaje, aunque lo hubiese intentado y Roy trató de ignorar la emoción que corría visiblemente por su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes alguna otra idea?—preguntó levantando la ceja en cuestionamiento, Ed desvió su mirada hacia la penumbra, con sus labios apretados en una fina línea mientras con la cabeza negaba con dureza— Por lo tanto, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.

Roy trató de que ningún rastro de temor se filtrara a través de su voz, intentó mantenerla lo más plana y profesional, como era siempre, pero en el silencio de su mente solo se encontraba maldiciéndose a si mismo. "¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?, ¿Cómo había podido dejarse caer en esta situación?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ". Entre todos los miembros de su equipo, Ed era la última persona con la que debía estar en cercanía. Todos sus esfuerzos en la oficina, para nunca cerrar distancias, estaban comenzando a perderse, estaba seguro que si eso pasaba entonces, no creía tener la suficiente fuerza como para echarse atrás sobre sus acciones.

Esa primera vez, cuando él se había dado cuenta de que el ambiente entre ambos estaba comenzando a tornarse caliente, llegando a adquirir un afilado deseo, se había sentido completamente horrorizado. Edward tenía quince años, todavía un niño a los ojos de la ley, por más que él lo negara. Roy se había sentido enfermo y su sucio por el retorcido deseo que se sacudió sus pensamientos dándole un giro inesperado a su enfoque sobre Ed.

Trató de echarle la culpa a mil y un razones. Roy se dijo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin un amanta, pero no importaba a quien llevara a su lecho, Edward se mantenía persistente en su mente, jadeante en sus fantasías. Su mirada eran como dagas lanzadas hacia esos pantalones de cuero brillante, que se mantenían apretando aquellos muslos fuertes, dándole relieve a ciertas partes de la anatomía de Ed, sabía que tenía que parar pues antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba comiéndose con los ojos el culo de Ed cada vez que pasaba por la oficina. Él trató de controlarse, mantener esos pensamientos al margen, porque sabía lo rápido que podía cambiar el sentimiento de ira e irse tornando en algo más caliente y pasional, muy contrario a la original emoción.

Pero por encima de rodo, trató desesperadamente de ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo, él no debía ser ese tipo de hombre. Él no sería el encargado de darle la bienvenida a la madures y arrancar el último brillo de inocencia de los ojos de Ed, sólo para satisfacer su propia necesidad.

Había pensado que se desvanecería con el tiempo. Por el amor de Dios, debía ser así. Hasta ahora, se podía contar el número de veces que Ed y él habían llegado a tocarse, lo que era un roce de sus dedos a la manga de su uniforme al entregar los informes, nada más físico aparte de eso. La lujuria no podría prosperar si no tenía sustento. Era necesario el cultivar, toques, gestos y promesas, las cuales no había.

Con cautela, Roy bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Edward seguía con el ceño fruncido aun recostado sobre su pecho. Él no estaba mirando la cara de Roy, lo cual era bueno, pero aun así el moreno era capaz de ver con nitidez los pómulos de Ed, el abanico negro de sus pestañas y la línea curvi-recta de la nariz. Realmente no ayudaba el que los años comenzaran a pulir sus facciones. Sabía que era llamativo, ¿pero ahora? Impresionante no llegaba a describirlo en toda su magnitud.

Al menos Roy no estaba solo en esa opinión, lo había visto aquella ocasión en el comedor, las miradas que Fullmetal había recibido eran suficientes como para demostrarlo. Sobre salía entre la multitud, tan brillante y atrayente, como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, y Roy ya estaba hipnotizado.

Era fácil cuando tenían un escritorio entre ambos, le recordaba sus convicciones. Su edad y la diferencia de rango, era fácil tenerlo en cuenta allí, sobre el riego que correría si siquiera robo un simple beso, algo tan peligroso que podría afectarlo a ambos por igual.

De esta manera, tan cercanos uno del otro, él lucho por recordar cuales eran las razones por las que no podía actuar.

—Podríamos gritar para pedir ayuda. Tal vez alguien nos escucharía y vendría a sacarnos.

Roy parpadeó, sorprendido de su ensimismamiento por el roce áspero en la voz de Ed. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en todos los puntos del porque esta era una terrible situación olvidándose por completo de buscar una forma de escapar de ella. Sus vidas no estaban realmente en peligro. De hecho, las únicas cosas que estaban en peligro eran su dignidad y el dominio sobre sí mismo, pero claro Edward se esforzaba en buscar una salida.

–No tenemos idea de donde estamos– señaló–. No he llegado a escuchar ningún ruido parecido al tráfico, en realidad, no escucho nada– Roy frunció el ceño, tratando de recoger cualquier sonido más allá de las cuatro paredes de madera–. Podría darte el beneficio de la duda pero no creo que nos sirva de mucho. Por lo que sabemos, podríamos seguir en el almacén. Las calles que nos rodearían estarían en tranquilidad en el mejor de los casos.

–Al menos yo estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de salir– le espetó Ed frustrado– Tú solo te mantienes mintiendo. Si hubiese sabido que sabias lo equivalente a nada, te habría lanzado contra la caja hacía tiempo atrás.

–O tal vez yo soy mejor viendo cuan útil es el valor de la paciencia–decretó Roy rotundamente–. No tiene sentido que gastes tu fuerza en un vano intento de salir– Inhaló con fuerza, apretando los dientes con molestia al momento en que Edward empezó a retorcerse nuevamente, en busca de alguna nueva libertad de movimiento. Podía sentir el cambio de la tensión en los músculos de Ed mientras intentaba sacarse sus ataduras, pero incluso si tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, la realidad era que no tenía el espacio suficiente para darle el impulso que necesitaba.

En silencio, Roy pensó que si hubiera alguien afuera, probablemente se encontraría aterrado por los ruidos provenientes de la caja. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que si se encontraba con alguna caja que gruñía con tal fuerza mientras se movía de forma tan brusca, él no tendría ninguna prisa en intentar abrirlo, y mucho menos para quedarse a ver que habría dentro.

Con un gemido de frustración, Ed dio a sus brazos un último jalón, Roy hizo una mueca cuando la parte de atrás de la cabeza del joven se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared. El sonido resonó horriblemente, y Ed cerró los ojos con dolor, murmurando por debajo una letanía de maldiciones mientras trataba de rodear su cabeza con los hombros, buscando algún alivio. Si sus manos hubieran estado libres probablemente habrían agarrado el cráneo, pero ninguno de ellos poseía ese lujo.

–¡Basta!–Roy replicó, incapaz de detener ese susurro de preocupación escondido detrás de su voz–. ¡No vamos a ganar nada del que tú te estrelles hasta lastimarte!–Hizo caso omiso al brillo sombrío que brotaba de los ojos de Ed, y con una fuerza significativa empujo a Edward contra él– Dobla la cabeza hacia adelante, déjame revisarte. Y es una orden, Fullmetal.

Los ojos de Ed se mantuvieron en ese tono unos segundos más antes de que el de mala gana hiciera lo que se le había ordenado, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de Roy mientras este se esforzaba por ver con detenimiento la parte de atrás de la cabeza rubia. No había sangre que manchara los hilos de oro de la coleta, a pesar de que Roy podría apostar que debajo de todo ese cabello habría un golpe.

–Para ser un genio, honestamente, haces algunas cosas que rallan a la estupidez.

–Cállate, Mustang– dijo Edward miserablemente–, yo no te vi hacer mucho para defenderte de los hombres que saltaron sobre nosotros.

–"Saltaron" es una palabra demasiado fuerte, prácticamente nosotros caminamos hacia ellos– Edward no tenía argumento contra eso, y Roy continuo hablando, más para llenar el silencio que para hacer algo más–. Supongo que podría ser peor. Esta podría ser nuestra tumba en vez de una prisión.

Ed soltó un bufido.

–No sería visto muerto con usted si pudiera evitarlo– dijo él, pero estaba claro que sus palabras iban más por seguir su papel de antagonismo, en vez de tratar de dañarlo. No podría determinar con precisión cuando la ira de Ed se había suavizado en algo aparentemente más sociable, aunque esta no era la primera vez que veía este cambio en él. Su disputa se había convertido en una forma de mantener el statu quo y nada más.

Era realmente extraño pues aunque estaban muy lejos de tocar la "paz"… lo que había iniciado como una guerra de palabras y voluntades se había convertido en una situación confortable... en un retorcido sentido de la palabra.

Roy levanto sus cejas en la oscuridad de la caja, como resultado de una singular realización que ocurría en su cabeza, después de examinar la situación desde varios ángulos llego a esta conclusión: la relación que ellos ahora compartían, podría casi ser llamada amistad. O al menos lo máximo que Ed y él podrían tolerar. Realmente no era un relación amistosa convencional pero siendo sinceros, ¿desde cuándo algo relacionado con Edward tenía que ver con "normal"? Todo lo que había iniciado con odio y resentimiento se había transformado de alguna manera en un frágil respeto…aunque esto.

Él normalmente era quien observaba cuando las relaciones comenzaban a tomar "ese" camino, entonces ¿por qué es que no lo había notado antes en ellos?

Antes de que pudiera llevar estos pensamientos a un fondo a un más claro, Ed interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos.

–Lo único que yo no entiendo es ¿por qué no estamos muertos?– pregunto, mirando a Roy con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro–. Uno pensaría que querrían deshacerse de nosotros y borrar todas sus huellas.

–Tal vez pensaban que no éramos una amenaza– Roy sugirió, sonriendo al ver la cara ofendida de Edward. Obviamente Fullmetal no estaba acostumbrado a ser considerado inofensivo– O podría ser que no pensaban volver aquí de nuevo. No todos los delincuentes son sanguinarios asesinos. Tal vez estaban robando todo lo que planearon y al vernos, simplemente nos dejaron incapacitados en lugar de agregar la muerte de dos alquimistas estatales a su lista de crímenes.

–Eso no significa que tendré compasión de ellos cuando los encuentre, los moleré a golpes con mi automail– respondió Ed–. Intercambio Equivalente.

Algo en la forma en que Edward lo había dicho, sugería que no solo se refería a que pagarían por encerrarlo en una caja por toda una noche. Un escalofrió de alarma recorrió el cuerpo de Roy. Había estado tan ocupado en su propia situación que no había recordado revisar si Ed realmente se encontraba lesionado. Claro, cualquier persona normal diría si se encontraba a punto de morir por desangramiento, pero sabía de primera mano que Edward prefería morir antes que admitir que necesitaba un doctor.

−¿Te duele? – preguntó Roy frunciendo el ceño, incrédulo, ante la negación de Edward−. Vi a dos hombres, de casi del mismo tamaño que Armstrong, lidiando contigo ¿me vas a decir que no lograron ponerte ni un dedo encima?

El cuerpo de Edward tembló, algo avergonzado, encogió los hombros –No, pero yo a penas logre dar le un golpe a cualquiera de ellos, claro, antes de que restregaran aquel trapo sobre mi cara. Yo no inhale hasta que uno de ellos me dio una patada en el costado.

Mientras Roy se había quedado sin aliento, tomado desprevenido y en estado de shock, para después llenar sus pulmones con humo y caer fuera de combate. Eso explicaba por qué Edward había despertado antes que él.

−Estoy herido, eso es todo− continuó Ed−. No tienes por qué ponerte así, puedo cuidar de mi fácilmente, a diferencia de ti.

−Y sin embargo, te encuentras atascado en la misma que yo− le respondió, Roy, tratando de no pensar en lo fácil que había sido neutralizado por los contrabandistas. Era más vergonzoso de lo que deseaba admitir, pero no dejaría a Edward tener la satisfacción de saberlo. Suspiró, con el ceño aún fruncido, deseando poder hacer cenizas esta caja con su sola mirada y poder salir de aquí de una vez por todas.

Por mucho que Edward no quisiera estar aquí, lo cual había dejado bastante claro, Roy se encontraba diez veces más desesperado por escapar. Era pura fuerza de voluntad y las numerosas distracciones que hasta ahora le habían ahorrado el cumplir sus pensamientos sobre la cercanía y la intimidad ofrecida por este abrazo artificial. Sin embargo, el deseo que se encontraba murmurando, comenzaba a crecer y hacerse más insistente, su cuerpo casi temblaba en respuesta al calor corporal de Edward.

Él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo hasta mañana sin llegar a avergonzarse a si mismo. Hasta ahora, su cuerpo todavía se mantenía completamente controlado, a duras penas, pero no había garantía de que pudiera seguir así. Si Ed sentía que Roy se estaba excitando por esta situación, entonces…no sabía lo que pasaría. ¿Estaría horrorizado y asustado?, ¿Se pondría a rabioso y comenzaría a despotricar? ¿Podría mirar de la mira forma a Roy?

.

_._

_._

_¿Le gustaría?_

_._

_._

_._

Roy descarto ese pensamiento tan rápido como llego, sofocándolo con todo el peso de su mente. No podía darse el lujo de siquiera considerar esa remota posibilidad. La única manera de sobrevivir a ello era no pensar en ello. Solo tenía que desterrar a Ed por completo de su mente: su calor, su olor, el peso en los brazos de Roy…

Bajo la mirada hacia el joven, mudo y tentador a su lado, y se preguntó en lo que estaría pensado Ed.

* * *

[Ed PoV]

Fuck!*

Ed cerró los ojos, tragando con fuerza mientras trataba de ignorar al hombre que yacía a su lado. ¿Podría acaso ser más humillante esta situación! Quienquiera que hubiera hecho esto tenía que ser sin duda un sádico como para encerrarlo aquí, no con cualquiera, sino con Mustang. Diez minutos en este espacio cerrado era demasiado difícil de soportar, ¡mucho más las horas!

El cambió de posición, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, al menos hasta donde era posible, pero eso era una causa perdida. Cada que él respiraba sus costillas eran presionadas contra Roy, y junto con estas, el pesado olor a especias lo llenaban, agregando chispas a su piel. El peso del brazo de Roy por encima de su cintura era como la de una barra de hierro, el cual ardía sobre su piel, y sus caderas se acunaban a la perfección con las de Ed…

−"¡No pienses en eso!"− Su mente gritó, lleno de pánico. ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Ed se mordió el labio con fuerza, luchando contra cada uno de los pensamientos obsesivos, pero no servía de nada. Una cosa era tener un estúpido flechazo por Mustang cuando se encontraban en la oficina, frio y distante, pero una situación completamente distinta era el estar acostados a una pulgada de distancia. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en esa maldita oficina, gritando? Porque si no lo hacía, si hablaba en voz baja y dejaba toda esa ira desvanecer, lo siguiente que saldría no sería un "¡Te odio!", sino un "¿Por favor?"

Si Mustang tuviera si quiera una remota sospecha sobre los sentimientos de Edward, él se encargaría de recordárselo a Ed cada vez que tuviese la menor oportunidad. Sería algo más que tener presente cada vez que desobedeciera las ordenes− consiguiendo al hijo de puta más petulante ante ello. Ya era bastante malo que el hombre pudiese conseguir a cualquier mujer de Central. Si sabía que también había llamado la atención de Edward, se encargaría de hacerle la vida un infierno.

Por lo menos en la oficina, Roy era distante e inalcanzable; uniforme impecable, enmarcado con una máscara fría y distante. Pero ahora, todo eso se había esfumado. La chaqueta del hombre estaba abierta, y el algodón blando de camiseta parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Peor aún, el calor iba en aumento, logrando que el fino tejido de aferrara a su físico. Ed tenía una vista muy buena del amplio pecho de Roy y eso era suficiente como para dejarle la boca seca e intensificar el pulso entre sus piernas.

No solo era el que estuvieran tan cerca cómo podrían estar dos amante, prácticamente estaba entrelazado con Ed, las restricciones eran algo inevitable. No, era el hecho de que el bastardo había elegido precisamente este momento para ser amable con él. Había revisado la cabeza de Ed cuando se golpeó y había mucho más que un burdo interés profesional en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué no podía jugar limpió aquel hijo de puta? ¿Estaba tratando de conducir a Edward hacia la locura?

No es que fuera la primera vez que Roy mostraba las grietas de su máscara de hielo de la que tanto se enorgullecía y mostraba ese lado genuino de él. En los últimos meses habían estado apareciendo más espacios entre su máscara, dejando a Ed más que desconcertado por lo que él sabía Mustang vería como una debilidad. Eso no quería decir que Roy no fuese un pinchazo a veces, pero Ed pensó que al menos, eso le daba la oportunidad de ver un poco más el interior del hombre.

En un principio dudo de esos espacios, tal vez lo imaginaba o leía mal sus acciones. Mustang siempre había sido nada más que un jodido hijo de puta, el mayor manipulador que había conocido en su vida y por un tiempo, Ed pensó que este solo lo hacía para joderle la cabeza, pero no había nada falso en su preocupación o ira que había mostrado Roy hacia unos minutos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

−¿Has tenido planes para esta noche?

La pregunta retumbo debajo de las costillas de Roy y Ed le regresó la mirada sorprendido. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. El estar pecho a pecho ya era suficiente tortura para Ed pero cuando los ojos se encontraron entre sí, todo lo que el rubio podía pensar era el que ambos compartían prácticamente la misma respiración cerrar ese pequeño espacio entre él y Roy….

−¿Es acaso de tu incumbencia?− pregunto con voz ronca, arrebatando a su imaginación el camino para mostrar aquellas imágenes de Roy mientras hacía un esfuerzo inútil por mantener quietas y a distancia sus caderas.

−Se llama conversación Fullmetal. Seguramente has oído hablar de ella.

Ed frunció el ceño. Al menos Mustang había regresado a su actitud de idiota. Eso era algo que podía manejar−Llegar a casa con Al− dijo rotundamente−, comer algo. Relajarse hasta que me llamas a resolver alguna estúpida misión. Definitivamente no esto.

Él sintió como el pecho de Roy se hincho en un suspiro, antes de segundos después caer, y sus siguientes palabras celebraron un rasgo de diversión oscura que recorrió la espalda de Ed, como acero fundido−Se necesitaría un individuo muy especial para planificar este tipo de situación, por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra Alphonse?

Era extraño, era como estar atrapado e incómodo y ciertamente aún seguía la lucha por no avergonzarse a sí mismo, aunque resaltando podía sentir el suave aleteo de alegría sobre la pregunta sobre su hermano, siete semanas con su nuevo cuerpo y parecía hacerse más fuerte cada día.

−No, él quiere hacer todo. El piso está cubierto de información sobre escuelas y sus clases, a penas y puedo mover todo antes de que vuelva a quedar de la misma forma−su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar la tensión en la expresión de Mustang. Había una sonrisa en sus labios, pero era algo solo superficial, apenas ocultando la rigidez de la mandíbula. Parecía casi como si estuviera en mucho dolor, pero no del todo, y Ed se dio cuenta de que Mustang no estaba sosteniéndole la mirada.

−¿Estas bien? –pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, Roy se veía como un ciervo acorralado por los faros de un coche−. Te ves un poco raro. Sintió el cosquilleo de la respiración de Roy en la mejilla y le pareció ver sus hombros hundirse en relieve. ¿Estaría Mustang ocultando algo de él?

−Sí, gracias. Estoy bien. Es solo que este lugar es muy estrecho, eso es todo –Levantó la ceja cuando Ed lo miró con recelo−. ¿Es realmente tan difícil de creer?

−Creo que no− respondió Ed a regañadientes −. Te lo mereces por ser monstruosamente alto−frunció el ceño cuando Roy sonrió, pensando que el malestar probablemente no tenía nada que ver con el toque divertido en la boca de Roy. Sin embargo, si el bastardo quería mantener para si mismo sus problemas, era ya su negocio− ¿Y tú, de todos modos? ¿Le ha dejado plantada a alguna estúpida fecha a causa de esto?

−Si realmente lo fuera, probablemente seriamos rescatados hasta después del amanecer− respondió suavemente Roy−. Nunca dejo un compañero esperando.

−Vaya, caballero de mierda− Ed hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que Roy frunció el ceño hacia él−. Así que nadie va buscarte a menos que no te presentes a trabajar mañana.

−No ¿y qué pasa con Alphonse?

−Lo llame antes de salir de aquí, le dije que no podría llegar a casa temprano. Si tenemos suerte podría despertar en la mañana para llamar a tu equipo al ver que no estoy. Aun así eso significa que pasamos la noche aquí− Ed casi gimió al finalizar y no pudo evitar hacer un fuerte ruido irritable, y dejarlo atrapado en la garganta.

Se había imaginado en varias ocasiones durmiendo con Mustang durante todo el año, pero esto no era ni remotamente cercano a lo que él tenía en mente.

Como un parasito, una idea se deslizo por su cabeza antes de que lograra atraparla, desencadenando fantasías a un nivel impresionante. Inmediatamente, un rubor caliente cubrió su cara y el ferviente deseo comenzó a expandirse fuera de su control, desde el estómago, pasando a través de sus piernas, alimentado por las imaginarias carias con las manos de Roy sobre su cuerpo, junto con la real calidez del cuerpo a su lado.

¡Mierda, esto no podía estar pasando! Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para salir de esto, porque de un momento a otro Roy comenzaría a notar la dureza creciente en los pantalones de Ed y si el sentimiento de disgusto y las burlas de Roy no lo mataban, de seguro lo haría la vergüenza.

Retorció sus muñecas atadas, flexionando el automail y su brazo real contra la madera mientras trataba de encontrar algún punto de escape pero no encontró ninguno. Ni siquiera podía disponer de la parte inferior de la caja, pues no tenía el espacio necesario para obtener si quiera la fuerza para empujar.

–¿Podrías dejar de retorcerte así?–le pregunto Roy con voz ronca, su aliento choco con fuerza en los oídos de Ed mientras él seguía moviéndose.

–No–replicó Ed, todavía tratando de liberarse a sí mismo y mantener la distancia entre el cuerpo de Roy–. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí a esperando a que alguien más me saque, al menos no si hay una posibilidad de que pueda-

Las palabras de Ed murieron en su garganta mientras se congelaba en estado de shock, parpadeando ciegamente sobre el pecho de Roy. Aquel último giro lo había empujado más cerca, mucho más lejos del lugar requerido, dando como consecuencia el que sus caderas se arquearan a la derecha en la entre pierna de Roy. No había manera en que el hombre pudiese pasar por alto la rigidez de la erección de Ed, así tanto como Ed no podía negar que se encontraba presionándola contra él, caliente y pesado a través de sus ropas.

Por un momento, los dos se quedaron inmóviles, sin atreverse a mirarse entre sí, mientras los segundo seguían pasando. Ed tragó saliva, tratando de conseguir un aliento fresco del aire húmedo del lugar, sus pensamientos comenzaron a recuperarse, ganando velocidad y girando a través de su mente.

–Um…–comenzó, subiendo la mirada cuando Roy termino por alejarse. Si sus manos hubiesen estado libres, posiblemente Mustang tendría la espalda arañada, pero al menos podría recuperar un poco de espacio libre. Podía ser suficiente para eliminar la presión férrea en la entre pierna de Ed, aun todavía lograba sentir como el calor irradiaba entre ellos como si fuesen forjados en fuego, invitándole a seguir.

–Es-esto es simple biología, eso es todo– excuso Roy rápidamente, con los dientes apretados mientras miraba a todas pero sin mirar directamente a Ed–. ¡Si te hubieses quedado quieto, ninguno de los dos tendría este problema!

Ese razonamiento habría sido mucho más creíble si la voz de Roy se hubiese escuchado convencida, pero Ed podía escuchar el movimiento detrás de sus palabras, como si se estuviera forzando a retroceder. Incluso con la débil luz del lugar, pudo distinguir el rojizo color esparcido por las mejillas del hombre viejo, junto con el tenue brillo de sudor estancado en el hueco de la garganta de Roy, tentadoramente cerca. Sus ojos eran de un tono negro en la penumbra y sus respiraciones cortas eran arrastradas a través de sus labios entre abiertos.

Se veía como una persona nueva, ya no seguro de sí mismo y mucho menos en clama, más desigual, medio-deshecho y desamparado. Sin embargo el no miraba a Ed con algo parecido al horror. Su mirada era demasiado caliente para eso y el corazón de Ed se disparó a un ritmo alarmante, sacudiendo mariposas en su estómago revoloteando encendidas.

Mustang estaba encendido, y no solo un poco. Durante todo este tiempo Ed había estado preocupado de que a Roy le disgustara su atracción por él, y ahora parecía como si Roy hubiese estado luchando por lo mismo.

Fue tan inesperado que Ed no lo creyó al inicio. Mustang nunca había mostrado indicios de pensar sobre Ed como algo más que un subordinado. Al menos, no hasta ahora. ¿Había estado escondiendo esto por todo este tiempo o algo había cambiado?

¿Realmente importaba?

Ed tragó nerviosamente, dándose cuenta que su relación profesional y personal dependería de lo siguiente que sucediera. Él tenía una opción: podía comprar la excusa de Roy y pretender que esto nunca ocurrió. Seguirían como siempre y en caso de Roy nunca mencionarlo en la oficina, en ese último aspecto ambos tendrían las mismas municiones de chantaje. Serian oficial superior y subordinado, nada más que eso.

Alternativamente podría tomar el riesgo y empujar un poco más a Roy. Tal vez la fricción habría provocado que Mustang se pusiera duro, pero la excitación y el deseo eran cosas totalmente distintas y Ed estaba bastante seguro que ambos estaban marcados en el rostro de Roy. Mustang podría no tener ningún maldito control sobre su pene pero, había una manera de averiguar si se trataba de una respuesta automática a otro cuerpo caliente o si se trataba en particular sobre Ed, esto causaría que todas las máscaras de Mustang cayeran.

Era arriesgado, pero nunca se había echado para atrás antes un problema. Si terminaba estallando en su cara, bien, haría frente a las consecuencias, pero si, por algún milagro, la respuesta era la que deseaba, entonces habría valido la pena.

–¿Biología? –Ed repitió, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono de incredulidad de su voz, lo cual fue exactamente lo que llamó la atención de Roy. Le estaba dando una mirada de súplica, pero Ed la ignoró mientras subía la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del moreno, buscando algún signo de rechazo o desagrado en la cara de Roy– Eso una mierda de excusa, Mustang– murmuró– y tú lo sabes.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando como los ojos de Roy parpadeaban. Ed esperaba algún tipo de negación, pero nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, Roy le miraba como si hubiese quedado hipnotizado, ambos, condenados y deseosos al mismo tiempo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Suavemente, Ed presiono su cuerpo contra el de Roy con sus muñecas, probando si se apartaba, pero él no mostro ni una fracción de resistencia. Acercando a un más su caras, Ed fue cerrando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, pellizcando el labio inferior de Mustang con sus dientes - una última solicitud de permiso – antes de que tentativamente deslizara su legua en la boca de Roy.

Joder, él sabía muy bien: caliente y húmedo, de una manera que hizo sentir a Edward aturdido, pero los ruidos de Roy harían de esto algo que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

El gemido que escapó de la garganta de Mustang, fue grueso, lleno de alivio y necesidad, como si le hubiera dado finalmente algo por lo que había estado esperando. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Ed, y este se estremeció de placer cuando la lengua de Roy acaricio la suya, satisfaciendo y emparejando el beso con gran emoción. Automáticamente su cuerpo se relajó contra él, y Ed gruñó mientras las caderas de Roy se presionaban contra las suyas en la más perfecta de los torturas.

Él hubiese deseado tener las manos libres para poder aferrarse a la camisa de Mustang, para así mantenerlo en su lugar, tal vez así podría tener mayor control sobre la inclinación de la cabeza y el movimiento de su lengua, pero no era como si Roy realmente se estuviera echando para atrás. En lugar de eso atrapó el labio inferior de Ed entre sus dientes y chupó suavemente antes de cambiar el ángulo y profundizar, acabando de paso con la mente de Ed, dejándolo perdido en una bruma de caliente deseo.

De repente, se separó, arrastrando con él un grito agudo como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada–Ahh, Ed. No debería-

Ed parpadeó, sorprendido antes la repentina perdida. Un rubor sordo permaneció en su rostro, el latido entre sus piernas había quedado profundizado, cada vez más insistentes. Trato de entender la expresión en el rostro de Roy, pero todo era demasiado confuso entre la mezcla del deseo y la decepción, con un agudo dolor y otras emociones menos definidas.

–¿Por qué no?– pregunto en voz roca, estirándose para cortar las palabras de Roy con su boca, y en vez de eso termino ahogando un gruñido de frustración cuando este se apartó, justo fuera de su alcance–. No tenía ningún problema hace un segundo, Mustang.

La culpa oscureció la cara de Roy y negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba: –Lo siento. Debí haber tenido más control– Cerró los ojos, Ed nunca había visto al hombre tan descompuesto o desdichado– Yo- yo no quise darte la impresión de que esto era algo que podíamos hacer. Tú eres mi subordinado y tienes la mitad de mi edad.

Ed frunció el ceño, empujando la incertidumbre inútil, convirtiendo la vergüenza en una hirviente ira– ¿Y qué?–preguntó– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver esto? ¿Crees que a los militares les va importar con quien jodes? La mitad de los generales están cogiéndose a sus ayudantes de todos modos ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia aquí?

La culpa huyo de la expresión de Roy, reemplazándola con un conjunto de expresión obstinada en la mandíbula y en el brillo intenso en los ojos de este. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se encontraba llena de furia con algo que pareció resonar a través del cuerpo de Ed, tirando los nervios tensos y calentando la sangre en las venas– Si alguna vez hacemos algo juntos, te juro que nunca tendría tan poco sentido como el simple hecho de "joder".

Se veía tan seguro, y la inquietud y excitación se mezclaron en el estómago de Ed, creando un nudo en la garganta–Entonces, ¿por qué dices que no puedes? ¡No esperes que me crea que no lo deseas! Puedo sentir la prueba– Ed empujo sus caderas con una fuerza significativa, el calor bajo por la espina dorsal de Roy, quien siseó en un suspiró.

–No hay manera en que alguien pueda vernos sin pensar que me estaba aprovechando de ti, un joven bajo mi comando, siendo usado para hacer lo que se le ordeno. Todos dirían que-

–¿A quién le importa lo que ellos digan?–Ed pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la forma en que los argumentos de Mustang iban desapareciendo. Nada de eso aplicaba en ellos, no realmente. Todo se trataba de que los demás dijeran– Todo el que me conozca o sabe de mí, está al corriente de que me vale una mierda tus órdenes. ¡Además no es de su incumbencia! Ya no soy un niño, además de que la gente de mi edad tiende a actuar como– él hizo un sonido de disgusto– idiotas de mierda.

Ed bajo la cabeza, dejando descansar su frente contra la clavícula de Roy mientras trataba de reordenar sus pensamientos. Sabía que, a su propia y extraña manera, Mustang estaba tratando de protegerlo de toda la basura que la gente decía. Era –y esto era lo principal que le molestaba- diciendo "No" para el bien de Ed, como si necesitara protección, y no había manera alguna en que Edward permitiera que se saliera con la suya.

Se lamió los labios, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió a Roy al momento de que su lengua rozara tenuemente con la piel de Mustang. El temblor en su cuerpo era notable Podía sentir como temblaba el cuerpo del hombre a su lado, parecía como si se tratara de mantener al margen cualquier impulso, esto hizo le preguntarse a Edward "¿qué haría falta para que perdiera por completo ese control?". Un beso aquí, tal vez una mordida acá ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en caer cada uno de los argumentos de Roy antes de que el calor reinara entre los dos?

Ed suspiro mientras su estómago se abalanzó miserablemente. Esa sería la forma más fácil, pero no era algo que podía hacer. Al menos no con las dudas de Mustang aun visibles dentro de la neblina de la lujuria, el efecto no duraría lo suficiente. Tarde o temprano, se arrepentiría de lo que hicieron juntos y el culpable seria Ed por obligarlo a ir contra su buen juicio.

Ese pensamiento se mantenía firme en la penumbra del núcleo de Ed, mientras su pasión se veía entorpecida por la incertidumbre. Roy era un ser de palabras y lógica. Se había pasado toda su vida ocultando sus emociones, y él no le iba a dejar si la lógica no estaba de acuerdo también. Ed hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta que, si quería convencer a Roy de que esto era algo que SI podían tener, tendría que comenzar a hablar y esperaba que el viejo lo escuchara.

Tomando un profundo bocado de aire, Ed levanto la vista y reunió todo el coraje que se necesitaba para hablar: –¿Crees que todo esto se trata solo de hormonas, o algo así?– le pregunto en voz baja, sintiendo como el calor del rubor se iba extendiendo por sus mejillas mientras tomaba un segundo aire–. Bueno, pues no lo es. Quiero decir, es parte de ello, pero esto no se trata de solo follar con cualquiera. Es- es acerca de ti. Ha sido así durante meses. Yo no- no quiero a nadie más, ni siquiera deseo mirarlos. Estoy demasiado ocupado mirándote. Esto no es algo en lo que tú me hayas convencido a hacer o tomaras de mí a la fuerza. Es algo que yo deseo hacer.

Un áspero sonido salió de la garganta de Roy, apoyo su cabeza en la coronilla de Ed, y murmuro contra su cabello –Ojala fuera tan fácil…

–¿Por qué no?– Ed pregunto, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, hasta que estuvieron nariz a nariz. Imposible, adictiva su distancia– Me has dado razones, pero todas ellas no significan nada y lo sabes. Se puede controlar sobre el ejército, y la cosa de la edad solo está en tu mente. A mí no me importa, pero ¿Por qué a ti si?– un rápido medio aliento salió mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Roy, estaba a punto de quebrarse– Lo único que puedo decir que haría la diferencia es que si… el estar conmigo se convirtiera en un impedimento para ti para llegar a ser Führer, entonces yo desistiría y no volvería a tocar el tema nunca más.

Sintió el corazón de Roy palpitar contra su pecho y la rigidez de sus brazos alrededor de su propia cintura. Cada musculo apretado contra el suyo, entonces Roy hablo, con una voz que parecía haber recuperado contrabajos el aliento– Edward…

Cerró los ojos, con la frente en alto y aun desesperado sus labios se fueron acercando a los de la boca de Mustang. Por último, Ed susurro las palabras que habían estado rondando por su lengua en lo que le pareció más de un año.

–_Por favor, Roy._

Estaba seguro que esta era una de las más largas esperas que Ed había padecido en toda su vida. Casi podía escuchar el conflicto interno de Roy, analizando todas las razones que conllevarían tener a Ed al tomar su decisión. El latido de su corazón, medido por segundos y centímetro a centímetro su desesperación iba aumentando. Le había dado a Roy una salida – una razón por la cual poder terminar algo que ni siquiera había comenzado. Ahora Ed se sentía como si estuviera esperando a que el hacha cayera para cortar la débil línea de esperanza para siempre.

Sintió el cambio en las manos de Roy sobre su espalda y se dio cuenta que él no intentaba liberarse, pero, si intentaba retorcer sus manos alrededor para tocar su espalda. Tal vez para calmarlo o algo así, pero al final lo único que podía hacer era apretar el lado de Ed con sus brazos. El roce de los labios de Roy contra los suyos le tomó por sorpresa, y Ed solo podía jadear mientras Roy trazaba la línea de su boca. Fue un suave gesto de ternura que decía tantas cosas a la vez que le era casi imposible a Ed poder descifrarlas todas a la vez, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no se encontraban ni la tristeza o desilusión entre ellas. Con un gemido lleno de felicidad, Ed dejó a Roy entrar en su boca, perdiéndose así en un beso que de alguna manera sabia a una promesa.

–El estar contigo no podría detenerme en convertirme en Führer, no importa lo que la gente diga– Roy suspiró, frotando la punta de la nariz en el puente de la de Ed, en un gesto meloso–. Siempre supe que tendría que luchar por ganarme ese puesto, pero tenerte en mi vida, haría que ese tiempo valiera la pena…mientras tú estés realmente seguro, y Edward me refiero a realmente seguro–Roy cerro los ojos por un momento, respirando profundamente mientras añadía–. Yo no podría perdonarme si alguna vez fuera la causa de tus lamentos.

Ed no podía encontrar palabras para responder, solo pudo asentir torpemente con la cabeza sin decir nada, mientras sus pensamientos aun corrían al cien por ciento. Sus piernas se fueron enroscando alrededor de Roy, como si fuera allí donde perteneciera. Ed se fue acercando aún más, hasta tocar sus labios con los de Roy y casi de inmediato hacer lo mismo con sus lenguas, con el corazón ansioso y las caderas tensas, se encontraba desesperado por tocar y ser tocado por igual. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba a Roy tanto como a su próximo aliento, y no le importaba si después quisiera matarlo, venía siendo lo mismo en todo caso.

Si las ataduras le habían molestado antes, ahora se habían convertido en un completo martirio. Las manos de Ed que deseaban pasar por el cuerpo de Roy, extendiéndose por su espalda, deslizándose por su cabello y en la copa de su cuello, no podían más que ser limitadas en su lugar. Lo único que podía hacer era presionar sus brazos contra los costados de Roy y dejar todo– su alivio, alegría y placer– salir en un beso. Los altos ruidos de necesidad que salían por su boca eran multiplicados por la de Roy mandándolos lejos hasta chocar contra el aire.

La espalda de Edward se iba curvando en arco, sonrió contra la boca de Roy al momento de sentir la renovada dureza de la erección de Roy siendo presionada contra su propia entre pierna, caliente y atractiva. Sus caderas se iban moviendo por cuenta propia, moliéndolas contra si en una necesidad ingenua haciendo que Roy echara la cabeza atrás, jadeando por aire como el hombre que se ahoga y gime en su miseria.

–¡Oh, Dios…!– susurró, su cuerpo se sacudía así como Edward se acercaba a lamer el pulso de la garganta de Roy. Él sabía a sal, sudor y sexo. Suavemente Ed mordió el golpeteo sordo de la vida que corría por la venas de Roy. No fue lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar una marca, incluso en la pálida piel de Roy, pero fue suficiente para hacer que su aliento se entrecortara y sus caderas se tensaran aún más.

El placer de Roy era adictivo, tanto así que los calmados pero enganchados alientos de él comenzaban a conducir a Edward a la locura. Bajo un poco, arrastrando besos a lo largo de la clavícula de Roy y empujando el cuello, dejándolo aún más vulnerable para morder y chupar la cresta del hueso.

Ed se quedó sin aliento ante la sorpresa de sentir lo dedos de Roy, enredándose en el extremo de su cola de cabello, tirándole suavemente hasta que quedaran nuevamente cara a cara. Al instante, Roy conecto sus bocas de nuevo, acariciando y burlándose mientras movía sus piernas, apretándose contra Ed en un vaivén lento, drogándolo de sensaciones abrasadoras como carreras de fuego que atravesaron su cuerpo y borraron cualquier evidencia de lógica. Se olvidó de donde estaban o lo que había sucedido, se olvidó de todo, excepto del hombre a su lado, la mitad en la parte superior de él y conduciéndolo a un estado salvaje, con el simple hecho de presionar sus labios y el constante movimiento en sus caderas.

Roy se separó, haciendo un sonido ahogado cuando su aliento lo abandono en pantalones andrajosos. Parecía la personificación del sexo, arrugada y enrojecida, mientras Ed patéticamente trataba de alejarse unos cuantos centímetros, reduciendo la presión, dejándolo ardiendo en necesidad.

–Maldito sádico–dijo Ed en voz ahogada, frunciendo el ceño mientras Roy dio un débil resoplido combinado con una risilla y presiono su frente contra la de Edward–¿Por qué estas parando?

Los dientes de Roy brillaron dentro de su sonrisa, mientras el dejaba salir un suspiro, todavía temblando de una manera que hacia resonar todo el cuerpo de Ed hasta llegar a los huesos– Porque si seguimos adelante, las cosas al final traerán problemas y yo no creo que desees ser rescatado oliendo a sexo– lo voz de Roy se profundizo de una forma que provoco un hormigueo en la piel de Ed mientras añadía por ultimo– y porque no hay suficiente espacio aquí para lo que yo deseo hacer contigo.

–Tú…– Ed lamió sus labios, casi con miedo de que si al hacer la siguiente pregunta, activaría el detonante de las dudas de Roy, pero debía saber la respuesta– ¿No piensas cambiar de opinión? No decidirás después, que esto es una mala idea y dirás que no lo deberíamos hacer.

La respuesta no se hizo de esperar, cuando salió la voz de Roy era firme y llena de certeza– He pasado demasiado tiempo diciéndome a mí mismo tú jamás podrías quererme, y yo no podría tocarte, tenerte, tomarte-… ahora que tú me has dicho que puedo ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte ir?

–Un suave beso rozó los labios de Ed, más cariñoso y menos urgente que cualquier otro que hubiesen compartido antes. Todavía era apasionado, pero se frenó y se mezcló con algo más profundo y duradero que un simple bocado de lujuria. Era tierno y de cierta manera logro robarle el aliento a Ed, pero lo dejo con vida a pesar de todo, y de la misma forma que él le había entregado ese sentimiento Edward se solo devolvió de la misma manera.

–¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche?– Roy pregunto sin aliento, y Ed creyó oír un aleteo insignificante de nerviosismo.

Echo la cabeza a un lado, mirando directamente los oscuros ojos de Roy, él respondió– Solo si prometes terminar lo que empezaste.

Roy sonrió inclinando su cabeza para besar a Ed mientras suavemente respondía:

–_Yo lo prometo_

* * *

Hughes corrió por el patio, siendo seguido por los hombres de Roy como sombras. El alba se había roto, y no le había tomado mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que el comandante en jefe, Roy Mustang, se encontraba ausente. Una llamada desesperada de Alphonse había vuelto la vaga inquietud en un genuino sentimiento de miedo. Su hermano no había vuelto a casa anoche. Lo último que el joven Elric había escuchado decir, era que Ed y Mustang habían ido a revisar el distrito industrial: el almacén siente.

Se suponía que debía ser una simple investigación, nada más, ¿Qué podría haber salido mal? Varios escenarios de pesadillas arremolinaban en la mente de Maes, mientras se encaminaba hasta detenerse frente a la puerta medio abierta, presionando su espalda contra la pared, y tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente desde el interior.

Nada más que puro silencio, y su corazón se sacudió en una carrera enfermiza ya que las posibilidades de que él se encontrara con ellos: heridos, secuestrados, muertos…

No, nada tan vergonzoso podría acabar con Roy y Ed. Los alquimistas no murieron con facilidad y sin duda, no sin una lucha.

Desesperadamente, él se aferró a esa convicción cuando miro a los subordinados de Roy, listos para recibir las órdenes– Los contrabandistas pueden estar aun dentro del almacén. No se conviertan en un objetivo de ellos. Manténganse tranquilos, no importa lo que ustedes vean ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron en un solo movimiento brusco, entrenado en sincronización. Hawkeye mantenía su revólver, firme como una roca en su mano. Havoc de la misma manera, con un cigarrillo sin encender siendo mantenido con fuerza entre sus dientes. Breda, Fuery y Falman se encontraban en guardia, listos para que Maes solo diera un gesto rápido, y así todos se deslizaron como fantasmas a través del edificio.

Con las luces encendidas, ahuyentando la oscuridad con su brillo y derramando esplendor por la habitación espartana*.Era casi como si se encontrara desnuda. Había una o dos cajas apiladas contra la pared, pero fue una caja solitaria en el centro de la pista lo que llamo la atención de Hughes. Yacía acostada en el cemento frio, un estremecimiento se abrió camino a través de él.

Se encontró con la mirada temerosa de Hawkeye por un momento, antes de aproximarse aún más. Era parte de su naturaleza el prestar atención a su entorno, y él eligió los puntos más destacados mientras fue avanzando. No había sangre, ni señales de lucha. Cuando Ed y Roy lucho, las muestras habrían sido evidentes al público. Si hubieran sido atacados, entonces habría marcas de quemaduras y grietas en suelo, pero este era un terreno virgen.

Tal vez ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de defenderse.

Un nudo apretado se posó en la garganta de Hughes, comenzó a serle difícil el respirar y una mueca se formó al momento de darse cuenta de que la caja no había sido clavada firmemente. Hubo un pasador metálico en cada esquina, elevando la superficie y, en la parte superior de la caja, como la rosa en un ataúd, se encontraba un martillo.

No tenía por qué ser lo que parecía. El hecho que una caja se hubiera quedado allí, no significaba que su interior fuera diferente al de las demás cajas.

De alguna manera, Maes no se atrevía a creer en sus propias garantías.

Con los dedos entumecidos, Hughes enfundo su arma, arrastrando su mano por la caja cuando se dio cuenta que, tarde o temprano, alguien tendría que abrirlo y descubrir lo que había dentro. Por un momento considero el dar la vuelta y alejarse. Si nunca miro entonces nunca lo sabría ¿no? La ignorancia es la felicidad después de todo.

–¿Señor?– murmuro Hawkeye, con una voz que apenas agitaba el aire cuando se detuvo a su lado. Se rostro estaba pálido, con ansiedad, pero sus ojos castaños mostraban la valentía usual–¿Quiere que lo haga yo?

–No, está bien teniente– recogió el martillo, dándole vueltas en la mano antes de sacar las uñas que sostenían la caja. Salieron de la madera con apenas y un sonido, y él asintió con la cabeza, todo lo que necesitaba Havoc para agarrar el otro lado de la tapa levantarla al aire con un gruñido de esfuerzo.

Ed y Roy se encontraban en la caja, con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún movimiento. Por un momento, el corazón de Hughes cayó como una roca, iba en caída libre su mente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba frente a él.

Ambos hombres estaban atados en los brazos del otro, restringidos y puestos en una estrecha caja de madera. Los cadáveres por lo general no intentaban escapar, y un leve resoplido junto con una suave risa escapo de sus labios, Maes podía ver a la perfección el constante aumento y la caída del pecho de Roy.

El bastardo podía dormir en cualquier parte.

–Están…–pregunto Jean aun lleno de temor haciendo que su voz se marchitara.

–Dormidos– Hughes respondió bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Ninguno de ellos era especialmente cómodo y había a penas el ancho de un dedo de espacio a su alrededor, sin embargo ni Ed ni Roy se habían movido. A juzgar por las sombras borrosas bajo sus ojos, había sido el puro agotamiento lo que los había llevado a la inconciencia. Aun así, se veían contentos, acurrucados alrededor del otro como gatitos, y de alguna forma no le dieron ganas de despertarlos.

Hawkeye metió la mano en la caja, dándole al hombro de Roy un áspero movimiento. Eso fue suficiente para sacar a ambos alquimistas fuera de su sueño, y Maes sofoco una sonrisa. Roy nunca había sido una persona de madrugada y a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Ed, no estaba precisamente feliz de ser arrastrado fuera de su sueño, incluso si la "cama" era una caja de pino con un colchón de Mustang.

–Gracias a Dios– gruño Roy–. Hemos estado aquí por horas.

–Ya era tiempo de que llegaran, maldita sea– añadió Ed retorciendo los dedos significativamente a espaldas de Roy– Un poco de ayuda.

–¿Qué diablos fue lo que les paso?– pregunto Hughes, sacando uno de sus cuchillos y en un movimiento cortar las ataduras de las muñecas de Roy, así como Havoc y Breda se encargaban de la eliminación de las clavijas de madera en bruto que mantenían a Ed atado–. Pensé que era una tarea sencilla ¿Cómo fue que acabaron encerrados?

Ni Ed ni Roy respondieron de inmediato, y Maes sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio el rápido intercambio de miradas entre ellos, lo cual parecía decir mucho.

–Estamos jodidos–respondió Ed al fin, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la sangre fluía de nuevo en sus manos o al menos en la de carne–. Eso es todo.

Compartir la culpa no era algo que ninguno de los dos hizo con facilidad, y Hughes miró a Roy para su confirmación, para verse con la sorpresa de encontrar a Mustang con la mirada puesta en Ed. La expresión de su rostro era casi tierna. Si Roy no se hubiera despertado, y sus máscaras estuvieran en su lugar tal vez Hughes nunca lo habría visto, pero ahora con el pre-café, y en compañía de sus amigos, él no estaba tratando de proteger sus expresiones.

Roy se levantó tambaleante sobre sus pies, estirando las piernas entumidas antes de darle una mano a Ed, y Maes no perdió de vista la forma en que la palma de Roy se había quedado en el brazo de Ed un tiempo demasiado largo, cómodo y familiar, de una manera que nunca había compartido antes. Algo había cambiado, pero no estaba seguro de que. Se encontró con la mirada de su mejor amigo, pero no hubo respuestas allí, solo una pizca de dolor por sus miembros entumecidos.

–Supongo que ira a tomar el día libre, Señor–pregunto Hawkeye con un borde débil de desaprobación. No había duda en que estaba pensando en el incremento de papeleo que seguro habría después de la ausencia.

–Si teniente. Me voy a casa, directo a mi cama al igual que Fullmetal. Ninguno de nosotros va estar al cien de todos modos, no después de esta noche–continuo hablando, diciendo algo acerca de localizar a los traficantes que había encerrado en la caja a él y a Ed, que no podía soportar una noche más incómoda, pero Hughes se sorprendió al darse cuenta. Roy normalmente escogió sus palabras con excesivo cuidado ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho? Para cualquier persona podría sonar ambiguo, pero Maes sabía lo que había oído.

–"_Me voy a casa, directo a mi cama al igual que Fullmetal_"

Maes miro a Ed y viceversa, poniendo la mano en su boca para ocultar la sonrisa que jugo en sus labios. Algo había cambiado, ese era un hecho. Estaba allí para que todos lo vieran, siempre que supieran donde buscar. Donde habían estado los muros de límite al espacio personal y de rabia opacando como una manta las otras emociones, ahora solo había un halo de esperanza.

En el transcurso de una noche, Ed y Roy habían cambiado su relación por completo.

Tal vez debería preocuparse por las consecuencias para todos, deberías cuestionar la edad de Ed y la cordura de Roy sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero solo había un pensamiento principal en su mente.

_Ya era hora_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Si yo tambien lo pensaba ¡Ya era hora! XD

Critica, sugerencia sobre la traduccion les ruego que lo digan o callen y sean culpables de que empeore mi ortografia [a quien engaño siempre esta horrible] pero en serio me gustaria mejorar la traduccion si es que ven algunos errores por elli :D

Y por los comentarios que sean de ls historia en general, escribanlos de forma en que sea para "BeautifulFiction" ya que le prometi traducirlos para ella y mandarselos despues ;)

*Las palabras que no logre traducir o no encontre una buena traduccion para ellas, ahora si que se quedaron como lo leí, tal cual.

Espero que allan disfrutado esta humilde traduccion espero con ansias sus comentarios para esta gran escritora y ahi si lo desean para esta humilde traductora :D

¡GRACIAS BEAUTIFULFICTION POR DEJARME TRADUCIR TUS HISTORIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

¡Nyan~!

**Para mis lectores en "Un Angel Bajo la Mascara" [Nota especial]:**

Lamento si confundieron esta con alguna de mis actualizaciones :p si lo pense cuando publique el One-shot, asi que les voy avisando que el capitulo esta casi terminado, ya mejor dije: –"¡A la mi3rda! lo escribo como quiera y digan lo que digan se queda asi" _no lo digo por ustedes amados lectores, sino por ciertas personitas en ciertos lugares ¬¬_.

Referente a la nueva actitud de Ed eso se explica en el siguiente capitulo [oseaseme el 15] por lo tanto no se me desesperen, y vayan a creer que ya me voy con OoC XP ¡Nunca pienso comenter tanto pecado! ¡Por la puerta si lo hiciera! Asi que solo denme un ratito para ajustarlos ambos capitulos.

Ahora si todo desahogado: ¡Bye~!


End file.
